A Surprise in The Bedroom
by CanYouSpellPi
Summary: Harry comes home to find that there is something missing. When he goes to his bedroom, he is shocked at what he sees! PWP, threesome pairing. Rated for a big reason! Sex, lots of sex. You were warned.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi all! I hope you enjoy this. I do not own Harry Potter and cannot make any money from this work. I thank J.K. Rowling for allowing me to play with her world.

* * *

><p><strong>A Surprise in the Bedroom<strong>

"I'm home, honey!" Harry called as he entered his home from work. He turned and hung his coat on the hook besides the door.

No one answered.

Frowning, Harry hesitated, and then walked forward down the hallway. He paused as he checked the kitchen, which was empty, and then the living room, which too was empty. Harry wondered if Ginny had gone out today. It would not be the first time.

He walked up the stairs to the second floor, which contained their bedroom and bathroom, placed directly opposite each other.

Harry opened the door of the bathroom and his eyes roved the room, seeking his missing wife. No Ginny here either. Harry turned about and was about to open the bedroom door when he heard a brief sound, which made him freeze.

A woman had just giggled and then gasped, as if she was either in pain or pleasure. And if that woman was not Ginny his wife, then Harry was the son of Lord Voldemort. He knew Ginny too well to mistake her for any other.

A sinking feeling seemed to settle inside Harry's stomach as he slowly turned the door handle and silently pushed the door inward.

Slowly, softly, Harry inched into the room. His heart skipped a beat.

There, on the bed, was Ginny and …

Harry blinked.

Another woman?

She was kneeling between Ginny's legs, her head hovering over a region that Harry knew quite well by now. The woman appeared to be blonde.

Harry was rooted to the spot; he was utterly bewildered. At first he had been imagining … what, he didn't know. But nothing like this, certainly. He had almost been prepared to be angry, but this startling sight that greeted his eyes floored him and he had no idea what to think.

Ginny had her fingers in the other woman's hair and she was evidently enjoying the other's ministrations very much, breathing deeply and swaying her hips.

Harry reached back and firmly shut the door, his eyes never leaving the bed with its two occupiers. The sound of the door closing caused Ginny to open her eyes and look up at the disturbance. As she saw Harry, she gave a cry and leapt up, her eyes wild with panic. The other woman jerked around and Harry saw himself locking eyes with Luna Lovegood.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"Harry!"

He jerked his gaze back to the redhead, whose eyes were pleading.

"Harry, I can explain …"

"Shut up!" said Harry curtly. Ginny fell silent, shocked by the tone of his voice. "Sit down! Just what is going on and why were you … doing what you did with Luna Lovegood?"

"Please, Harry …" Ginny began. Harry cut her off with a raised hand.

"No excuses. Just. Explain. Yourself."

Ginny gulped. She glanced briefly at Luna, and turned back to Harry. She bit her lip, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I-I'm sorry, Harry that I never told you …" she gulped. "I'm .. I'm b-bisexual." Harry gaped at her. Ginny_, bisexual?_

"Believe me, Harry! I love you with all my heart. Really I do! It's just that, with Luna …" she trailed off uncertainly.

"With Luna?" repeated Harry coolly, giving the aforementioned girl a once-over. Luna seemed to be dressed normally; an unusual thing for her, as she usually sported some odd trinket or other – then Harry spied the radish earrings lying atop the dresser.

"Luna is bisexual as well," said Ginny. "As you know, we were friends at school. We heard about lesbians, you know what they do …" Ginny blushed. Harry silently wondered to himself … Ginny never ceased to surprise him.

"So you and Luna tried out that sort of thing," he concluded.

Luna nodded dreamily. "We liked it, so we met together several times at school to play with each other. We found out that we like each other, too."

Harry's eyes looked back at Ginny. She was blushing, her expression apprehensive, apparently wondering how Harry would react to this news. Harry smirked to himself. Sometimes he could read Ginny like an open book.

After a short pause, he spoke. "Well, I can't say that I wasn't shocked when I first came in, but now …"

He gazed meaningfully at the pair.

"I'll look the other way - on one condition."

Ginny and Luna glanced at each other, their faces a mixture of hope, joy that Harry would allow them to get together, and nervousness. What would Harry's price be?

"And that would be …?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"That I join you in on the fun."

Surprise registered in both women's faces. The two of them came together and whispered frantically, conferring best on what to do.

Finally both turned to Harry.

"Why?"

"Because I've realised now that this is seriously, fucking hot!"

The pair blinked at him, then exchanged sly glances, before rushing together and seizing each of Harry's arms. They pulled him towards the bed and pushed him roughly down on it.

Harry began to rise from his position on the bed but the girls forced him back down. Ginny straddled his hips and pinned his arms to the sides with help from Luna. She leaned down and devoured his mouth hungrily, her tongue wrestling madly with his. If Harry had any doubts about Ginny's love for him, they were gone now. He could still feel her love for him; it had not abated and probably never had. He returned her fierce kiss eagerly.

With a growl Ginny sat up and tore her blouse off, which she had kept on while she and Luna had been having their fun. Her breasts bounced, hidden under her black bra. Harry swallowed. Ginny was bloody hot. Her fiery red hair flowed down past her neck, framing her face and neck. She gave him a half-lidded look, and ripped open his shirt. Luna bent down and whispered in Harry's ear.

"She's hungry for you …"

Harry forced himself to take a deep breath as Ginny traced her fingers over his chest.

_Damn._

Then Ginny and Luna bent over him and kissed each other, and Harry found himself entranced by the sight. He, not in a million years, would have thought that he would enjoy watching his wife kiss somebody else … but now he found it oddly exhilarating. His pants began to form a tent.

"Did you like that, Harry?" Ginny teased.

"Damn," said Harry aloud.

Smiling, Ginny brushed her lips with Harry's and then sat up again. Her eyes never left Harry's face as she reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra. She let the straps slide loose, and teased Harry as she let the bra slip off … little by little, torturing Harry with the sheer slowness of it all. He wanted to rip that infuriating bra off right now! He could not help himself and gave a little whine.

Luna and Ginny giggled.

Ginny said, "You're so cute, Harry." Then she let the bra drop entirely.

Harry was in seventh heaven. Ginny's breasts hung inall their glory before Harry and he feasted his eyes on them. Startlingly pink nipples sat atop a sublime background of pale cream skin, dusted with light freckles. Harry strained at Luna's restricting grip on his arms, having eyes for no one but Ginny and her breasts.

"Let him go," she whispered to Luna.

The moment Luna released Harry, he leapt up, sweeping Ginny off her seat earning a yelp from her, and pinning her to the bed in turn.

Harry ravished her breasts and explored them with both fingers and tongue, breathing in her scent. He was dimly aware of Ginny and Luna tasting each other's buds as they attacked each other's mouths. Harry's world consisted of Ginny's glorious, wonderful, soft breasts. He remembered another piece of Paradise that Ginny's body afforded him. He scooted back down the bed and lifted each of Ginny's legs over his shoulders, while he buried his nose into the bed of red curls that nestled there between her legs. Harry knew that Ginny had dispensed with her underpants during her play with Luna. It did not bother him, as it saved him the time of taking it off.

Harry's tongue found the folds of Ginny's innermost private parts. As the tip of his tongue touched her clitoris for the first time, Ginny gasped loudly and arched her back. Harry continued to explore her inner folds with his tongue, reducing Ginny to a quivering pile of goo.

"Please, Harry, _please_ …"

"Please what?" muttered Harry indistinctly, still exploring her, teasing her as she had him.

"Please Harry! Fuck me, fuck me!"

"What was that again?"

"HARRY! I want you to fuck me and drive me wild and oh … please, please …"

Harry grinned. He stood up and kicked off his pants, which had become a downright nuisance. He took off his boxers and stood before Ginny and Luna in all his glory.

"_Wow_," said Luna.

"You like it?" asked Harry.

"Oh, he's wonderful," said Ginny lovingly. "Please Harry."

Harry lay back down on the bed. He crawled up the bed to Ginny, who lay waiting with her legs spread wide open for him. As he moved, he watched Luna take off her top. Harry crept over Ginny's body and gazed into her eyes, and she stared as deeply back.

"Love you, Ginny." As he kissed her, he positioned his penis over her vaginal opening, and pushed in.

Both moaned in ecstatic pleasure as he filled her, their flesh joining together, completing each other.

As Harry's eyes opened, they fell upon Luna's now exposed breasts. Harry's eyes bugged and his penis jerked involuntarily inside Ginny's canal. Luna's breasts were pale cream like Ginny's, but they had no freckles and were completely smooth in colour. Her areolas were large and slightly darker than Ginny's, and her breasts were roughly equal to Ginny's in size; slightly smaller, perhaps. Harry felt an inordinate desire to reach out and touch those breasts. Unconsciously he pushed his hips forward as he stared at those breasts, and was reminded of the girl underneath him as she moaned aloud in pleasure at his movement.

It was probably the best sex Harry had ever had with Ginny, and he had shared plenty of mind-blowing experiences with his wife already. In and out of Ginny he thrust, while his eyes roved over Luna's breasts and the rest of her body hungrily, lustfully. Luna had teased Harry while she undressed, first with her amazing breasts and then with her jeans, and finally her pink cotton panties. When Luna had revealed her golden bush of pubic hair to Harry, he had rammed into Ginny so hard that she gave a scream and abandoned herself over to an earth-shattering orgasm.

Luna then scooted around to Ginny's side and kissed her and played with her breasts while Harry did his best to give Ginny's as many orgasms as possible while holding back on his own. It became a losing battle.

Harry gave a grunt as he orgasmed and began ejaculating. Beneath him, Ginny groaned in ecstasy as she went into her fourth orgasm.

Together, they rode out their mutual orgasms and then Harry slowly collapsed on top of Ginny, his penis still jerking feebly inside her.

For a few moments they lay together, enjoying the intimate contact and feeling their love for one another.

Then Harry felt Luna press up behind him, and he felt her soft breasts pushing into his back, and felt his penis begin to harden once more in response. Harry looked down at Ginny, who could feel his arousal since he was still sheathed inside her, and she nodded.

Harry gave Ginny a tender kiss on the lips, and pulled out of her wonderful, welcoming, warm vagina. As he stood up on his knees, Luna drew him into her arms, her head resting on his shoulder from behind. Harry turned about in her arms and rested a hand gently on her head. He kissed her forehead tentatively, admitting silently to himself that he was enjoying the tingling feel from the brush of her beautiful nipples against his skin.

Soon he was kissing her all over, on her lips, on her eyelids, on her nose, on her neck, on her chest, on her nipples, on her belly button, on her clitoris …

Luna was gasping with pleasure and panting heavily as Harry finished his ministrations and drew back.

Harry's penis, still wet from Ginny's vaginal fluids, was now ramrod straight and throbbing a little.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry huskily.

Not trusting herself to speak, Luna nodded.

Harry lowered himself down so that his erection was level with Luna's vulva, which was open and glistening pink with her arousal. She reached down and took hold of his penis, making him gasp with surprise and pleasure, and guided it in so that the tip was pressing into her folds.

Further and further Harry pushed into Luna, making them both moan and roll their eyes in blissful pleasure at the intense feeling of it all. Luna hitched slightly when Harry pushed past her virginal barrier.

Finally, with a sigh from Harry, his full length was in and they were joined as one, just as Harry had been with Ginny earlier. He looked over at her now, and saw that she was enjoying the show very much indeed; she smiled dazzingly at him as she pleasured herself. Harry's heart was filled with such love and affection that he reached out and kissed her deeply. The movement caused his penis inside Luna to shift, forcing Harry to moan into Ginny's mouth and Luna to gasp again. Harry turned back to Luna and pressed once more into her, making them smile at the wonderful, intense sensations they were experiencing.

Harry's strong arms encircled about Luna's shoulders. He and Luna looked deeply into one another's eyes as he began to thrust …


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi all! I hope you enjoy the second chapter! The standard disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's works. If I did, I'd be damn rich. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun in the Bathroom<strong>

Harry stirred within the duvet covers. As he slowly came awake, he remembered the wild, wonderful dreams that he had had, dreams of him and Ginny shagging each other's brains out, him watching while Luna Lovegood teased Ginny and had girl sex together; him making love to Ginny from behind while she pleasured Luna's clit with her mouth, and changing positions thereafter. And the orgasms. Oh, the orgasms! What absolutely fabulous fantastic fantasies.

With a happy sigh, Harry Potter opened his eyes. He felt Ginny resting against her side, breathing in her scent. And on the other he could feel …

His eyes widened and he looked down at the top of Luna Lovegood's head. Harry realised that they were all naked.

_Oh. It wasn't a dream._

Harry's penis stiffened as he took in both women's nude bodies, pressed against him; he could not help himself. He switched his gaze from one woman to the other, watching the gentle rise and fall of their chests as they breathed, the enticing curves of their soft, warm breasts squashed against his chest, of their sleeping expressions.

Harry could not believe that this was real, that it was happening, that it had actually happened. He had had sex with two gorgeous, beautiful women, and had got to watch while the two women played with each other – two of his deepest, most secret fantasies had been fulfilled, and beyond his wildest dreams. He was such a lucky guy!

"Thank you, Ginny," Harry whispered, and he bent his head and softly kissed her forehead. A ghost of a smile seemed to trace upon her lips.

_So beautiful._

Absentmindedly, he began playing with her red hair. He stroked it between his thumb and fingers, and held a lock of hair to his nose.

Luna stirred besides Harry, distracting him. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Um, hi … Luna." Suddenly Harry felt awkward, lying naked in bed with his equally naked wife and a just as naked Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Harry." She sat up, exposing her lovely breasts to his sight, with its exquisite nipples seeming to peek at him. His mouth went dry and his mind became even more frazzled.

Luna did not flinch or attempt to hide her breasts from Harry's hungry gaze, but instead reached out and stroked Harry's arm. Harry shivered at the touch. This was both embarrassing and erotic at the same time.

"Um. L - Luna?"

"I don't mind you staring at my breasts."

"Ah … er …" Luna's response sidetracked whatever Harry had began to say. They lay staring at each other, before Harry swallowed nervously.

"A-are you sure?"

"I'm yours Harry, just as I'm Ginny's."

Harry looked into Luna's eyes. There was no discomfort in those blue eyes; no hint of emotion to suggest that she was anything but totally comfortable with the situation.

Finally, Harry tentatively reached out a hand to first brush the skin of Luna's breast, then to cup it gently in his palm. He could feel the texture of her nipple against his skin. Harry felt that he could never tire of the female body, of how it felt under his touch, how its curves and textures captured his mind and heart like nothing else.

Harry grasped Luna's breast more firmly, and began to massage it gently. Luna's long intake of breath told him that he was on the right track. He grasped Luna's other breast with his other hand, and the two of them lay there, Harry exploring Luna's body, revelling in the feel of each other.

Harry's exploring fingers were joined by that of Ginny's. She had awoken while they had been preoccupied by each other. Luna hummed in appreciation.

"Starting already, lover boy?" Ginny breathed in Harry's ear.

"Well, it … just kind of happened," he mumbled.

"Just don't start without me next time!" And with that, Ginny's hand moved downwards between Luna's legs.

Luna arched her hips and opened her legs wide, allowing Ginny's questing fingers to access her sensitive area.

Harry's mouth latched onto one of Luna's areolas and his tongue ran over it, feeling the little bumps surrounding the fleshy little nipple. After thoroughly exploring it, Harry switched to the other nipple, and lightly raked his teeth over it. At the same moment, Ginny's tongue flicked over Luna's clitoris.

Luna moaned and each of her hands went into Harry and Ginny's hair respectively. As he flickered his tongue all over Luna's heaving chest, Harry reached down and pushed his fingers into Ginny's pubic hair. She shifted her body in response, helping him reach her own vulva. She reciprocated Harry's action and gripped his hot, pulsating penis.

The three people breathed heavily as they all built up to an orgasm.

"I can't … I have to …" Luna whined. She pushed away Harry and Ginny. She had Harry lie back on his back, and without warning, she swung over and straddled him. She gripped his penis by the base.

"Aaaaaarghgnnnn …" Harry groaned as Luna slowly sank down on his shaft, impaling herself on him.

Harry was in a trance. The warm walls … wet … gripping … tight …

Luna began to rock herself on Harry's penis, up, down, up, down. The visible part of Harry's cock glistened in the morning light each time it appeared under Luna's upward movement.

Ginny kissed Harry, her tongue penetrating his mouth and wrestling with his own tongue. Harry's hands went up of their own accord and settled them over Ginny's divine breasts.

"Gn … gn," Harry grunted, as Luna strengthened her pace, her vaginal walls gripping more strongly. Ginny savaged Harry's jawline with her tongue, and then drew away. Her small hand swept over Luna's clit as it ascended. Ginny pressed her hand against Luna's golden curls and began rubbing Luna's clit as she rose and fell on Harry's cock. Luna's gasps became louder and more ragged. Her pace became more frenzied, causing Harry to grunt unintelligibly.

"Pull out of her, Harry!" Ginny called. It took Harry's brain a few moments to register that Ginny had spoken.

"W-what?"

"Harry, pull out of her! Quickly!"

"Why?"

"Just trust me!"

As Luna raised her hips, Harry reluctantly jerked his penis out of Luna's warm, comfy pussy with his hand. At that instant, Ginny rubbed Luna's clitoris hard.

The result was electrifying. Luna screamed and she thrust her hips violently. A clear fluid exploded out of her vulva and sprayed over Harry and Ginny. A few more spurts came as Luna trembled uncontrollably in her orgasm.

Harry gaped dumbly while Ginny beamed.

"She's a squirter, Harry! A squirter! How hot is that?"

Harry was speechless for a moment. Then he stammered, "That … that was …"

"Amazing," Luna breathed softly, lying still on the bed, recovering from her powerful orgasm.

"You were wonderful," sighed Ginny happily as she leaned over and kissed Luna. Her breasts swung below her chest. Luna's dripping wet vulva, complete with sodden pubic hair, was in full sight of Harry. He filed away this moment of them kissing in his memory for future … ahem, reference.

"I still need to get off," he stated as the two girls drew apart.

"Me too!" cried Ginny. The three lovers gazed at one another. In a moment, all came to a silent agreement and each sported an identical smile. Harry and Ginny knew just the place for 'getting off'.

Harry and Ginny held hands as they led Luna across the passage to the bathroom.

One of the best things about the magical world was that one never needed to worry about cold showers. Harry thanked whoever had the genius to create the spell for perpetually warm water for bathroom use. He went into the shower without hesitation and opened the tap wide open to full blast. Ginny and Luna pressed into the shower with him, and Ginny closed the door.

The threesome cuddled together, enjoying the feel of their naked flesh touching one another.

"Wash my back?" Ginny enquired. Harry and Luna smiled at each other as she picked up the soap and lathered Harry's hands in it. Harry turned back to Ginny, who had turned to face away from them. Harry rubbed her shoulders and massaged them, making her sigh in contentment. He then worked his way down her back (making sure to rub over her breasts on the way) until he reached her bum. He held out his hand for more soap, and then rubbed his hands in circular motions over each of Ginny's buttocks, pressing them, massaging them, releasing the tension from her body. Unconsciously, she began to stand on her toes as she raised her hips, her body asking for Harry's intimate touch. Seeing what was happening, Luna went down on her knees and licked Harry's half-erect penis until it was at full mast. Harry growled in appreciation for Luna's ministrations; he rested one hand on her head as he leaned over and began to tease Ginny's pussy with his other, expert, fingers. When he judged Ginny to be sufficiently aroused, he gently prised his penis from Luna's eager fingers and mouth and lined it up with Ginny's open pussy. In one thrust he slid into Ginny, making them both whimper in ecstasy. They were back together. They were one once more.

He began to plough in earnest into Ginny, his hand still diddling with Ginny's clitoris. Once or twice he made sure to make Ginny moan loudly by rolling the base of his penis around the sensitive rim of Ginny's vaginal opening, before resuming his vigorous thrusting. As he had already worked towards an orgasm during his sex with Luna but had been denied it, it did not take him long to reach orgasm. With a joyful groan, Harry reared his back and began to ram with abandon into his beautiful, sexy, hot wife. His balls tightened, the feeling intensified, and _oh!_ Sweet release, spurt after spurt, Harry poured his love, his seed into Ginny's waiting womb. Harry kept on thrusting as he rode out his orgasm, and with a gasp that was almost a scream Ginny orgasmed too. As Harry sagged and squashed Ginny against the wall, Luna ran her tongue over the bottom of Harry's red-hot penis, over where it disappeared into Ginny's love canal, and up over Ginny's abused clit. As she rose, Harry pulled her into a group hug. The three lovers stood together in silence, which was punctuated only by Harry and Ginny's harsh breathing and the sound of the shower water running down their bodies.

"Wow," Harry breathed.

"We should do that again," agreed Ginny, her voice a little sleepy. Harry surprised his girls and himself by abruptly reaching out and kissing Luna tenderly.

"Whatever you decide to do, " Harry told her, "always know that you are welcome in our bed." Ginny nodded.

Luna's eyes, while in other times and places their dreamy look as if off in her own little world, were bright and tearful now.

"Thank you," she said simply, and laid her head against his shoulder. Ginny beamed at Harry; she approved. Harry smiled, running a finger through her red hair and tracing the outline of her face.

It was one of the best showers Harry had ever had. He had two women whom he loved and who loved him in return. Harry felt that he could not ask for more from this life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Another chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I make no profit from this work, blah, blah, you get it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Dreams on the Bed<strong>

Harry felt melancholy as he watched Luna leave for her own place that night. Harry was surprised to discover that he missed her already. He confessed this to Ginny, who told him that she had felt the same thing. The three knew that the relationship between them had irrevocably changed; things would never be the same again.

Harry and Ginny sat together silently as they ate their supper, both thinking similar thoughts; both reflected back on the order of events that had become a turning point in their lives.

Harry looked up from his plate and found Ginny gazing steadily at him. He put down his knife and fork and held her hand. They stared into each other's eyes before Harry spoke.

"I love you so much, Ginny."

"And I you, my husband."

They smiled at each other and lapsed back into silence.

"How do you feel about what happened last night and this morning, Ginny?"

Ginny did not answer immediately, but brought her other hand to Harry's. She appeared deep in thought as she massaged his palm with her graceful fingers.

"I'm not entirely sure yet," she spoke, her brow furrowing. "I know things have changed between us as well as with Luna." She paused, her intense gaze searching Harry's face. "I know we still love each other, and that we will stay together for the rest of our lives …" Ginny trailed off uncertainly.

"But there's something else. I know there is."

"I think it's Luna," said Harry seriously.

"It could be, Harry. It's weird, but I found I don't mind sharing you with Luna. Or her with you." Ginny's eyes widened as she realised something. "Oh Harry! Did I say something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Harry's deep voice cut her off. "Ginny, you said nothing wrong. I chose to be part of this. I chose to join you and Luna."

Harry caressed her hands tenderly within his own and kissed her fingers. Ginny saw Harry's deep love and respect for her in his green eyes. Words failed her for a moment.

"Are … are you saying that it's okay?"

"I don't know about okay," Harry admitted, "but I do know that you and I love each other and nothing can take that away from us. It's just that … with Luna …"

"I have feelings for her. Are you saying that you have feelings for her too?"

"I think so," muttered Harry.

Later that night, Harry was reclining on the bed when Ginny walked in from the bathroom. She wore nothing but one of Harry's t-shirts. Harry watched her as she walked around the side of the bed and climbed into it with him.

"Goodnight, my dove," he murmured.

"My beautiful, sexy, handsome Harry," Ginny said before kissing him deeply. "Sleep tight." The two rubbed noses before Ginny turned about and pressed her back into him. Harry completed the spooning position and curled an arm around Ginny. Soon, the couple dropped off to sleep.

…

Harry looked up and saw that he was in the Room of Requirement. How he got here, he did not know nor did he care.

The Room was small-sized this time around. Harry saw a large king-sized bed positioned in the middle of the room. Candles were lit everywhere. Large, cream-coloured frilly curtains framed the windows, and beyond he saw the twinkling of stars shining above the dark mass that was the Forbidden Forest. Harry noticed a large rose-tinted wooden cabinet resting against the far wall. As he opened the door, Harry saw an interesting sight. Along every shelf were all sorts of sex toys, ranging from dildos to blow-up sex dolls, and a row of female lingerie hung on a railing on the one side.

"Mmmm-mmm," Harry hummed appreciably.

A warm hand laid itself on the back of his neck. Harry turned around to see Nymphadora Tonks smiling at him.

"Aren't you dead?" Harry asked.

"No," laughed Tonks. She was dressed in her Auror robes, and her hair was its bubblegum pink colour.

"I want to show you something," Tonks declared airily.

"What is it?" enquired Harry, anticipation coursing through his body and leaving him giddy.

Tonks gazed at him with a saucy expression that was reminiscent of Ginny and ripped her Auror robes open.

Harry's breath hissed in admiration. Tonks was dressed in black lingerie, which complemented her skin and her neon-bright hair beautifully. Her promising-looking large breasts were restrained by what appeared to be a corset, while her intimate parts were hidden by a tight panties edged with lace.

"Come to me, Harry," Tonks whispered. Harry almost ran to her and their lips crashed together.

Both fell on the bed, panting. Harry saw the lust and desire in Tonks's eyes and was sure that it reflected his own. They kissed hungrily once more before breaking apart again. Harry withdrew his wand and pointed it at Tonks's clad body. The fastenings of the corset untied themselves and fell away. Harry ripped the hindering piece off and cast it aside. He paused to take in Tonk's body. Her breasts were large, as Harry had correctly surmised, and the sight of her nipples, exposed and hardening in the ambient light, enflamed him with desire. The pale white skin of her breasts contrasted delightfully with the rest of her tanned body. Weak with desire, Harry pulled the panties off and Tonks was nude before him, open and vulnerable to his sight, and he loved it. She was so beautiful. Merlin, _all_ women were so beautiful. Harry traced a finger from her neckline down to her breast, over her hard nipple and down the side of her curvaceous body to her groin, the inside of her thigh.

Tonks's breath became heavier. As Harry drew his finger away from her sensitive area and across her belly, Tonks raised her hips and pushed Harry's hand lower.

"Eager, are we?" Harry smirked. As he ran his thumb down the crack of her pussy, Tonks whined and pushed against his hand. Harry's thumb dug deeper into her crack and ran upwards towards her clitoris, which was visible to Harry now, peeking up at him from its snug location within the folds. As Harry flicked his thumb over it, Tonks gasped and bucked her hips. As she did so, her pubic hair changed colour from brown to pink.

Harry was enthralled. "Do that again," he said to Tonks.

"W-what?" breathed Tonks hoarsely. As he tortured her by pressing at her clit firmly and pushing upward, Harry replied, "Your pubic hair changed colour! Could you do it again?"

Tonks wheezed in a mixture of laughter and erotic pleasure and she threw her head back as Harry's thumb released her clit from its friction. "Oh Harry," she said, her eyes fluttering. Silently, she frowned for a moment and then her pubic hair changed to azure blue.

Harry lowered his face to her pussy, fascinated. Tonks grinned as she watched Harry being enthralled by her abilities. He watched her curls change from blue to emerald green to silver to lilac to carrot orange to blood red to turquoise to flaxen blonde to jet black to white and back to bubblegum pink.

"That was _amazing_," Harry declared and Tonks giggled. Then she moaned as Harry's tongue darted in to finish what his fingers had started.

Harry's ears soon rang with the cries of Tonks as she built up to a climax. Her toes curled and she arched her back, her hips thrusting. Her fingers roamed over and through his hair as he pleasured her.

"Harry, I need you now!" Tonks's throaty voice, imbued with deep desire, told Harry that she was ready, that she was more than ready. Harry knelt over her and gripped his penis. He positioned the bulbous tip at her entrance and gently pushed it in.

Soon the two were groaning as they cleaved to one another, as they thrusted into each other, as they gave each other total ecstasy. Even as they were writhing together in passion, Tonks's face and body morphed into various girls that Harry knew: Hermione Granger, Ginny, Luna, Fleur, Parvati Patil, Ginny, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Luna, Susan Bones, Ginny, and back to herself.

Harry grunted as he pounded into Tonks again and again, and gave a shout as he felt his orgasm peak. He spurted his seed over and over into Tonks, pumping in her. The world descended into darkness as he began to collapse on top of Tonks, but the sliding sensations continued.

…

Harry abruptly woke up to Ginny riding on his stiff penis. The sheer feeling assaulted him without mercy and left him gasping for breath.

"Ginny – aaah – Ginny … what is gnnn … going onnnn?" he groaned.

"You … you were getting horny in your sleep! Aaah … I couldn't - ungh – help myself."

Ginny squealed as she cummed, her vaginal walls clenching around Harry's cock. With a strangled moan Harry came too, orgasming for real this time, coating her insides with his milky seed.

As Ginny collapsed on Harry's chest, both winding down from their orgasms, Harry threaded his fingers into her red hair and muttered, "I … was I really horny in my sleep?"

He felt her body vibrate with her giggles at the question. "Yes, you were. You seemed to be having very nice dreams."

Harry blushed as he remembered the odd dream about Tonks.

"Well … sort of."

"Sort of? Come on Harry! You were dreaming about us and Luna!"

"Not quite …"

With some initial hesitation, Harry told her about his dream.

"It is bizarre," Ginny agreed. "And with _Tonks_? That has got to be very, very … freaky."

Harry laughed merrily at that.

"You got that right, dear."


	4. Chapter 4

****Author's note: Another chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>A trip down Memory Lane<strong>

It had been a long day at the office. As Head Auror, Harry was up to his ears in paperwork, and he _hated_ paperwork. It grated at him that he had to sit behind a desk all day when he could be out with the other Aurors keeping Wizarding Britain's peace by hunting down dangerous criminals.

Harry stared at the heading of the umpteenth report, one of countless that he had had to peruse today. He sighed and took off his glasses, wiping them with the hem of his robes. He sat back in his chair, and as he did so, his mind wandered.

Harry's outlook had changed since this past, fateful, weekend. He now saw himself, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood in a different light. Harry marveled at how things had changed, literally overnight. Oftentimes, whenever Harry thought about the turning point, it had seemed but a dream; at other times, it was brutally real. Harry pondered at the relationship between him and his two girls as he now thought of them. His mind then went off on a tangent.

…

**Four years ago**

_Harry stared out at the heather that covered the hillside they had camped out on, unseeing. He tried not to think back to the event that had taken place a couple of days ago. Ron's face flashed before Harry's mind-eye, and white-hot anger coursed through him._

_Ron had abandoned them._

_Abandoned them because he could not see beyond his own little world, and because he could not be happy for once. Oh, of course, he had been wearing the Horcrux when it had all happened, but Harry was certain that it did not excuse the red-headed idiot's behaviour. Well, screw him. He had chosen to walk out on them. _

_So what._

_Harry sighed as unrequited sadness visited him, and attempted in vain to thrust it away, to hold on to his righteous anger. The sadness was inexorable and rolled over him like a juggernaut. He and Ron might never find one another ever again. They were lost to Ron, and he them._

_Harry closed his eyes briefly, and then got up to walk inside the tent. As he entered the doorway, he froze._

_Hermione was standing besides her bed, turned away from the entrance. She was wearing a polo neck top, but as Harry watched, she gripped the sides of her top and pulled them over her head._

_Harry's eyes widened as Hermione's breasts swung as they appeared from under her top; she wore no bra. Harry felt heat rush to his face and his gaze dropped. His eyes rose again of their own accord and fastened on Hermione's nipples. Harry felt himself harden involuntarily. _

_He had never seen Hermione in this light, that she was _actually_ attractive – her breasts told him that she truly was a woman. He had never really thought about it before._

_Hermione, oblivious to her one-person audience, bent down and picked a white bra off her bed. Her breast swung below her chest as she moved, and Harry's gaze followed its movement. As she put her bra on, Harry peeled his eyes away from the riveting sight and forced himself to turn about and face the open landscape beyond their tent. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly._

Hot damn.

_Harry rushed down the slope and ran to the other side of the hill. He crouched down among the heather to hide himself better. He pulled out his penis, which was stiff, and he began to masturbate._

_Harry's breath quickened as he thought of how Hermione's sobbing each night would turn to lustful moans, of how she would push her breasts against him as he pleasured her, of how she would thrash in ecstasy under him as he made love to her, of how he would fill her insides with his cum._

_Harry stroked his penis frantically, his gasps shorter and more abrupt now. He saw Hermione's wild look, her bushy hair hanging over her face as he slid his cock in and out of her. He saw her breasts – his new memory of them vivid in his mind – bouncing up and down with every movement he made. He felt a savage pleasure as he suddenly imagined Ron returning, of walking into the tent to see him, Harry, fucking Hermione's brains out, as how he would watch Ron's expression as he blasted his semen into Hermione's waiting womb._

_With a strangled groan Harry climaxed and he masturbated furiously, his seed flying out in spurts and landing on the heather surrounding him and the cold, hard ground. As he went limp and his mind began to recover from the consuming lust, Harry felt guilt and shame rise in him. _

_He realised that he did not 'love' Hermione that way and never would. Harry realised how much she was a … _sister_ … to him. He was not attracted to Hermione as he was to Ginny. Hermione was not striking romantically, and, while she was a woman (and admittedly her breasts were quite pretty), Harry did not desire her as he did Ginny. Harry was still furious at Ron, but he knew he would not betray Ron like that._

_Harry's guilt and shame grew as he thought of Ginny. How could he ever have imagined being sexually intimate with anyone but her? Harry realised that he wanted Ginny only; he yearned that they be joined together as husband and wife; she was the love of his life and he could not imagine being without her. His heart filled with longing to be reunited with Ginny again, and on impulse he brought out the Marauder's Map from his pocket, to stare at her name once more._

…

**Present day**

Harry shook his head. He had desired and coupled with Luna Lovegood the same way he had with Ginny. Why had he been attracted to Luna, and not to Hermione? He mused that perhaps it was just one of those things of life. There was no denying that he and Ginny loved one another deeply still, and that they both loved Luna.

Harry put his glasses back on and stood. He glanced at the clock on the wall opposite him. It told him that it was more or less the time he could go home. Harry grinned as he could leave this blasted paperwork behind and go home to his beautiful wife.

At the door he looked around to make sure that everything was the way it was and he then locked the door with a magical seal that none but himself or the Minister for Magic could break. He walked down the hallways of the Auror Headquarters, humming to himself.


End file.
